


Cooking With Gas

by late_night



Series: Promnis Week 2k18 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cooking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 10:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13479483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/late_night/pseuds/late_night
Summary: Ignis had gotten home to find his kitchen something just short of a hurricane’s aftermath combined with a clear tornado-esque path of dirty dishes, crusted spoons and spatulas, and a massacre of different ingredients all carefully embedded in the flour that had somehow, managed to get everywhere. He didn’t know how his kitchen had gotten into such a state, nor did he see his boyfriend anywhere in the immediate vicinity.“Prompto, darling?” he called into the apartment, to no answer.As it turned out, he didn’t have to search far for Prompto. He found his blonde lover curled under a mass of blankets, light trembles in his body.





	Cooking With Gas

**Author's Note:**

> Promnis Week Day #4  
> Prompt: Ignis teaches Prompto to cook
> 
> Come talk to me on Tumblr @ham-for-ham-sandwich

It started when Prompto attempted to bake a cake for Noctis’ birthday. Sure it was a wonderful attempt, he managed to not set anything on fire but in the end that’s what it was. An attempt.

Ignis had gotten home to find his kitchen something just short of a hurricane’s aftermath combined with a clear tornado-esque path of dirty dishes, crusted spoons and spatulas, and a massacre of different ingredients all carefully embedded in the flour that had somehow, managed to get everywhere. He didn’t know how his kitchen had gotten into such a state, nor did he see his boyfriend anywhere in the immediate vicinity. 

“Prompto, darling?” he called into the apartment, to no answer. With a frown, he set his briefcase and coat down next to the sliding door of the kitchen and investigated deeper into the flat. 

As it turned out, he didn’t have to search far for Prompto. He found his blonde lover curled under a mass of blankets, light trembles in his body.

“Love, are feeling alright?” he said, his voice steady as he approached Prompto. 

“It’s alive,” he whispered, poking his head out of the blanket and glaring fearfully towards the kitchen.

“What’s alive?” Ignis inquired. 

“The cake!” he quaked. “I was making a cake for Noct and when I brought it out of the oven I swear it moved!”

“It moved?” the dubiousness in Ignis’ voice was clear as he looked critically towards the kitchen. 

“I put it on the top of the stove and it wiggled! All on its own!”

Ignis frowned in disbelief. He had a hard time believing that Prompto could bring a cake life all on his own, on purpose or on accident. He left Prompto’s side to investigate for himself. 

“Iggy!” Prompto whined. “Don’t! It’ll eat you!”

“I highly doubt that,” Ignis deadpanned. 

Once in the kitchen he found the cake pan with chocolate cake mix still undercooked sitting on the stove. Part of it was spilled over the edge of the pan and dribbled onto the stove. 

“Prompto,” he called. He heard shuffling from the other room before he peeked his head into the kitchen, head and body still buried in the blanket. “The cake didn’t move on its own.”

“It didn’t?” Prompto asked doubtfully. 

“No,” lightly bumped the stove, forcing the cake batter to shift and spill more. “It’ just undercooked.” 

“Oh,” Prompto uttered.

“Now come here and help me clean this up,” Ignis demanded. “And we’ll try again.”

* * *

 

It had continued on after that, starting with Noctis’ cake. Soon enough, Ignis moved onto other actual dinner dishes in an attempt to tech Prompto how to do the basics on the kitchen. 

Prompto was if nothing else, persistent and stubborn, tackling each task he was given with ferocious tenacity. Ignis had worked with worse in the past and he wasn’t completely hopeless, rather catching on quickly in a way he learned fast with everything he did. 

“Much better,” Ignis complimented as Prompto stirred a broth over the stove. “Fine form, love.” 

He’d put Prompto to work on a green curry dish, a favorite of Prompto’s, gently correcting him when needed. Prompto looked like he was enjoying their cooking sessions, smiling whenever Ignis complimented him. 

In the end, they wound up curled up on the couch eating their curry, movie playing quietly in the background. Usually, Ignis would insist on sitting at the table but he’s never been able to say “No” to Prompto. Especially when he put a pout on his lips. So he caved to a movie and dinner on the couch. 

He’d never admit it but it was pleasant. As the movie progressed, their dinner was finished up and Prompto decided that snuggled up on his lap was the best place he could be.

“Love, I should bring the dishes to the kitchen,” he gently nudged Prompto. 

“No,” he murmured into Ignis’ shirt. “Deal with it later.” 

He blinked and settled back down, deciding this was a more comfy spot anyway. Ignis glared distastefully at the dishes. Soon he heard the soft snoring from his lover.

“Good job, love,” He smiled and gently kissed his forehead before settling down to sleep with Prompto still snoring in his arms. 


End file.
